In the drilling and completion industry, the formation of boreholes for the purpose of production or injection of fluid is common. Hydrocarbons such as oil and gas can be recovered from the subterranean formation using the boreholes.
A typical multizone well, requiring selective production of at least one zone, is generally configured where one or more upper zones have a control valve assembly, such as a mechanical sliding sleeve located internal to the basepipe, whereby the mechanical sliding sleeve controls circulating flow during the gravel packing operation. In addition to limiting production flow due to their placement within the basepipe, there are limitations with respect to opening procedures of such sleeves.
Thus, the art would be receptive to alternative and improved methods and apparatus for zone isolation systems.